From Human to Irken
by Magui90
Summary: Zim has business on Irk which Gaz seems interested in. Who would expect Gaz to sneak on his ship and disguise herself as an Irken? ZAGR and AU not to mention confusing Read at own Risk
1. Heading to Irk

I wonder why no one writes ZAGR fics, or at least not as much (everything is slashy). So in honor of a special friend who complains about it more than I do, I've decided to write one more ZAGR fic. I'm not sure how my skills will do in this one but I hope you will enjoy it. It's been several months, so I might be rusted again.

**Author Notes**: I don't own Invader Zim, or its Characters. In this fic the people are fictional (some might be mine!). If characters seem OOC then I apologize. Doomo arigato!

* * *

CH 1 – Heading to Irk (Gaz Takes a Stand)

All lights were out tonight, the city had gone into total blackout. Every dwelling lined outside the street was pitched black, which was expected, all except for one house. One home that didn't even look like a residence, but a _spaceship,_ or so thought the young man that lived a few blocks down.

"He's in there....he's planning something...." he muttered to himself

He watched, staring intently at the strange home of his rival Zim. The place was lit like a candle but did anyone care? No. The people of this planet were unaware, they always were and always have been, and thus they always will be. He concluded this thought, reached for a soda can nearby, and took a sip.

"As long as I'm here he won't take over." The man breathed, his mind was dazed at old memories that bothered him so, only to have his thoughts shattered by a young woman stealing his drink.

"You're such a pain Dib, just give up spying on Zim. He's not planning anything." She spoke harshly at her brother and drained the rest of his drink down her throat.

Dib glanced at his sister, remembering that 7 years ago she was a 10 year old pain in the ass, now she was a 17 year old pain in the ass that looked beautiful. Sure it was weird that he thought she was hot, but how can anyone deny?

Her violet hair had small tints of black, it shown brightly and hung at her waist. The clothing was dark and still gothic; a plain black shirt except for the purple crossbones on it, long purple stockings reached her thighs that were hidden by a black skirt.

Her earrings were silver loops, and she still carried her skull necklace. Lastly her eyes, they were dark brown, with hints of purple and green. Any man would fall for her, had it not been for her hatred to all of mankind.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" she sneered and shoved the empty can into Dib's stomach. He grunted and turned his attention back to the house outside.

"That alien is up to something, he's been acting weird"

"Weirder than you? That's rich"

"Why do you always seem to defend him Gaz?"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are. It's like you have the hots for him or..."

That was something he'd regret to say, because before he could finish his sister had him by the throat, up in the air like a toy. She squeezed, and to her pleasure the sounds of his cartilage snapping was heaven to her ears.

"I don't LIKE anyone or anything. Especially your weird friend" she spoke low to strike terror into him.

"Please...stop" Dib choked out, he would've blacked out if she hadn't dropped him and smiled proudly at her strength.

Dib took several breaths then looked quickly back outside. He squinted, trying to see clearly, and gasped.

"He's...packing!?"

If he had heard it he wouldn't have believed it. He watched as Zim put several bags into his so called voot cruiser. Dib rubbed his eyes.

"Gaz can you believe this? He's actually leaving!!"

Gaz crossed her arms and shrugged

"Maybe he got tired of you" she twirled her chain in her fingers and looked at the ground sadly.

"This is too good to be true! I've gotta give him a goodbye!" he grabbed his long coat and ran outside, followed not as quickly by Gaz.

As Dib neared his enemy he stopped dead in his tracks 10 feet away from Zim. He took in the new look of this alien. He was styled in a more humane look. Black baggy jeans and a plain maroon shirt with the Irken symbol on his back in purple. He wore several rings on his fingers, and lastly he was tall, very tall. Dib's grin widened and he began walking slowly.

"Where you going Zim?" he asked politely, with a hint of enjoyment.

Zim threw the bag into the voot and sighed.

"Home" he replied simply, his back turned to him.

Gaz caught up and stared at Zim, half pissed, half uncaring, and half uncertainty

"Stupid green idiot" she mumbled

"I heard that" Zim smiled without them noticing. He slammed the door and turned to them, his fake human eyes were not on; he gazed at the two with his blazing red stare.

"I'm going back to Irk, I seem to have an uncompleted course. Have no doubt that I will return." He brought his fist to his chest and grinned solemnly, "I still have lots to learn here in Earth if I ever hope to achieve a normal life. I also want to experience Christmas again, it might turn out differently..."

"Wait, aren't you going to take over Earth?" Dib's voice was high out of confusion.

Zim looked at Dib with a raised eyebrow and scoffed.

"No, I don't want to take over Earth."

Dib felt as if he was in Mysterious Mysteries. He keeled over and laughed til it hurt.

"OH MAN! Zim you come up with the greatest jokes!" He wiped a tear from his eyes and smirked.

"Human I am not lying I do not wish to take over this planet!" Zim's voice rose and Gaz put a finger to her lips, motioning him to calm down.

Dib regained his composure and his eyes went wide.

"No shit?"

Zim looked confused, "I shit you not."

Dib's mouth hung open, "So why are you going to Irk?"

Zim sighed again at Dib's stupidity

"How can anyone with such a large head have no brain? I am going to Irk to finish my courses. To which I will come back and live on Earth like a normal human boy....man...thing" he waved his hand unenthusiastically.

"Then you are on our side?" Dib smiled questioningly

"I suppose, but that does not mean we are on good terms"

Dib threw his arms in the air, "Then I have a favor Zim!"

Zim looked at Dib incredulously but nodded. Dib inhaled.

"Tell me all about what you see at your planet. I want to know everything!"

"F that!" Zim threw up the middle finger to which Dib just backed away from. Gaz smirked, she enjoyed watching Zim go bad ass.

"WHY NOT?"

"One, I am not about to betray my people just for you and two, I'm not in the mood to help you. Now excuse me while I gather the rest of my stuff." He jogged back to his house.

"Shoot and I thought I would finally learn about Zim and the Irkens." He kicked a stone and began walking home.

"I'll do it."

Dib turned and looked at Gaz

"What?"

'I said I'll do it. I'll go hide in Zim's voot dressed as an Irken and get the info for you." She said it so simply like it was cake.

Dib smiled, "Uh no thanks Gaz, I'd rather not let you"

"Quit being dumb, give me that disguise you were working on and I'll go" She outstretched her arm toward him waiting; he just stood there in disbelief.

"Gaz this is dangerous, I can't risk you going to some planet you might get massacred or something!"

"Oh my god do you ever shut up" She reached into his pocket and grabbed the belt that would change her appearance

"HEY!"

"SHUT UP!" she put the belt on snugly around her waist, "Now I'll come back with Zim and tell you everything, see ya" she jumped in the back of the voot hidden well under the bags.

"Ugh..Gaz..." He would've pulledher out if Zim hadn't appeared and put the last of his possessions in.

"I'm off. See you in a few months Dib, tell your sister I said bye as well" he whistled for Gir, who bounded happily towards Zim.

"Gir you are to stay here and guard the vicinity. Do not let anyone in..."Zim paused then replied, "...do not let anyone in except for Dib" he placed a gloved hand on Dib's shoulder.

"Say what?" Dib looked at Zim in shock

"You have fun now" Zim smiled and went into his voot

"Goodbye Masta ZIM!! I take gewd care of piggy and kangaroo!" Gir screeched and jumped on Dib's head.

Zim gave the peace sign and blasted off into the sky. Dib watched at the figure became a faint dot. He wasn't sure what was going on. First Gaz goes against his wishes, even though that was common. Now Zim was being nice and NOT taking over Earth.

"I have a feeling they're hiding something from me. WHY AM I ALWAYS LEFT IN THE DARK!?" he screamed at the night sky. Then he sighed and headed home.

"I hope nothing happens to Gaz..." he muttered quietly.

* * *

End! Plz reveiw and send some comments/hints/tips. All tips and stuff will be acknoledged in my Authors Notes. Until next chapter, see ya! 


	2. Welcome

**Author Notes**: I don't own Invader Zim, or its Characters. One more thing, if you don't even LIKE ZAGR why do you bother reading it? To try and put those who have tried so hard down? If you have nothing good to say don't bother because your words go in one ear and out the other.

**Maran Zelde: **As I stated most characters I do always end up OOC. Gaz's motives will eventually appear throughout the story, as will Zim's. For the "cool" appearances of the two, I thought adding a little anime styled look would be appreciated (and the idea of them getting good looking is just a positive, you want I should make them ugly?). If it suits you Zim's height is 5' 6".

**Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers: **TheZim in this fic has all five fingers, I know it's OOC but I can't help itand this story is AUheh. The city blackout was just a dramatic scene, no real hidden agenda (or am I just throwing you off heheh).

* * *

**CH 2** – Welcome To Irk (Motives Revealed)

We will arrive at Irk in 3 minutes

"Thank you computer"

Zim turned the ship to auto pilot and undid his seatbelt. He would be home soon, and he'd have to stay at the Irken Academy and finish the rest of his courses. He sighed deeply and placed a gloved hand to his mouth thinking.

"I know I finished my courses, why would the Tallests want me to come back? It makes no sense..."

He continued his mindless drawl; Gaz was comfortably lying in the back of his voot. She listened to him, but her mind was elsewhere.

"As soon as we land" she mumbled quietly, "I'll have to change, search around. I hope I find what I'm looking for"

The ship slowed somewhat and began entering Irk's atmosphere. It landed softly and Zim opened the door only to be greeted by a former classmate.

"Greetings Zeke!" Zim saluted to his friend, Zeke saluted back and smiled widely.

"Zim it's been a long time. What brings you back to Irk?" he asked while taking hold of Zim's bags.

"I got called back for some brainless reason. Such as the fact I did not finish my Academy courses" Zim sighed and began to think again. He glanced at Zeke and noticed he had almost the same features as himself, only the slight difference in clothing and eye color.

"What are you looking at?" Zeke poked Zim in his chest, "You look at me like you're interested in me. Did you become attracted to males while you were gone?"

Zim looked away and grunted, "No I was just noticing how...growth spurts affected us."

"Ah yes, being away from Irk allowed us to grow the normal way. Something about the planet keeps us small, but lately everyone has been growing. Even the ones that live here." He gestured to a few other Irkens who seemed to have indeed grown. "I think the Mighty Tallests won't be the tallest anymore" he grinned and shook Zim's hand, "Here where I leave you. Good luck with those courses!" he saluted then walked off, and Zim entered the building.

Meanwhile a figure had crept out of Zim's voot, somehow managing to avoid being grabbed by Zeke.

"That was close" Gaz looked around, it was clear so she began fumbling with the belt. "I'll just set this thing to female, it might be safer to stick close to Zim." She turned the dial and clicked it in place.

Suddenly her outer appearance began to ripple, her clothing changed into the Irken uniform, her skin became light green and her eyes turned into a deep violet color. When the transformation was complete you could hardly tell she was ever a human.

"Perfect, now where did that Zim go...?" She caught him entering the building and followed briskly, while making her clothing loose so she looked like a male Irken. She continued to fix herself only to accidentally run into him causing both to fall. She rubbed her head and felt a strong hand grasp her arm and pull her up to her feet. Looking up she felt heat rise in her face at the closeness of Zim, close enough to see her in his big red eyes.

"Watch where you're going" Zim spoke ruthlessly at her, at a second glance he squinted his eyes to get a better look at Gaz. "You look familiar, what's your name?"

"I'm Ga...Ga..." Gaz looked down and away. She needed a name. One that was boyish as well. She looked at her watch on her wrist that was labled GLITZ.

"I'm Glitz!" she crossed her arms and smiled broadly, "Invader Glitz!"

Zim snorted, "Interesting name Glitz, I'm Zim."

Gaz nodded and looked around, "So where do I sign...in?"

Zim nodded toward a desk. He walked with her and they both signed in their names. They received a card to open their sleeping quarters with.

"I guess we'll be bunking as roommates Glitz" Zim brought his hand down on Gaz's shoulder and laughed.

Gaz shrugged his hand off and rubbed her shoulder, "Guess so...you got quite a grip Zim"

"Yeah well I was stationed at Earth and since I had nothing better to do I wasted my time with weight lifting" Zim gave a few bags to Glitz, "Give me a hand will you Glitz, this will make things easier on me"

Gaz was held down with 3 bags that seemed as if Zim had packed a few planets in them.

"Dammit Zim what do you have in here...BRICKS?" she gasped out and tried to lift them up.

"Just a few things, quit being such a girl" Zim hoisted 6 bags over his shoulder with ease and began walking, while Gaz huffed to try and keep up with him.

When they finally got to their room Zim took over the bunk closest to the doorway and began unpacking.

"Where's your bag?" He asked Gaz

She sat on the other bunk and did her best guy Irkenimpression, "I uh have no need for bags. I'm perfectly fine without them" she gave him a reassuring smile.

Zim smiled back, "You smile a lot for an Irken. Were you ever stationed at Earth?"

Gaz gulped, "Uh no but I have...been there once and picked up the habits"

Zim shrugged, satisfied. He took his uniform and placed it near his bed.

"We'll have a busy day tomorrow with our courses, so I'm gonna crash" he took off his maroon shirt revealing himself from the waist up.

Gaz coughed and stared, "What the hell are you doing!!??"

Zim looked at her, "It's hot... You act like you've never seen a male from the waist up before, haven't you?"

"I have yeah!" she turned in her cot and covered her face with a pillow, annoyed that she's seen a side of him she never thought she'd see. She listened as Zim rustled in his bed and began sleeping.

"Ugh God, I can't believe I have to pretend I'm IrkenAND a guy at the same time. This whole ordeal better be worth it." She sighed and began drifting to sleep.

* * *

End. Thanks for the reviews everybody, I'll be expecting more! 


	3. Basic Training

**Author Notes**: I don't own Invader Zim, or its Characters. Oh and the words in the parenthesis ( ) are there to announce what is going on in the story. Lastly, don't treat me like a child, for I will treat you just the same.

No Tips or Questions today so on with the story!

_Doomo Arigato!_

* * *

CH 3 – Basic Training (Body Touching)

"Wake up Glitz! We're going to be late!"

Gaz turned over and opened her eyes slowly. Zim's head was hovering over her, slightly blurred. She sat up suddenly and thrusted her palm toward Zim, hitting him smack dab between his eyes. He tumbled backwards on the floor holding his face.

"AHHH DAMMIT WHAT A PUNCH!!" he muffled out, a small bruise appearing in the middle of his forehead. Gaz stood on her bed, half furious ...half confused.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM ZIM!?"

He looked up at her with the same amount of confusion

"Your room? Glitz we share this room, hurry up and get into uniform!"

Gaz looked at herself; she had almost forgotten that she was on Irk with Zim, sharing a room, and undercover as a male alien.

"Oh...OH RIGHT! Ok sorry about that Zim I just..." her voice trailed off when she looked down at him on the floor, he was already dressed in his red latex uniform. She never wanted to admit it aloud, but she always thought he looked pretty damn good that way.

Zim sighed, "Alright look I'll be waiting for you down with the others so just hurry up" he dusted himself and made his way to the door.

"Wait Zim! What are we getting ready for?"

He turned back to her, "Basic training day one" with that said he left.

"Basic training!?!?" Gaz growled angrily, "This won't end well..."

Eventually she came downstairs in the same uniform as Zim and stood behind him, doing her best to fit in.

"We'll be split into two different categories, since you're new Glitz..." Zim motioned to the large screen that seemed to be dividing names, "...you'll be in that Beginners course, and I'll be finishing up in the Advanced."

Gaz nodded, still holding the look of uncertainty. Zim gave her a strong pat on the back.

"You'll survive ...good luck Glitz."

"Uh yeah you too Zim, see you after...training" Gaz watched him leave through the Advanced Training door; then she turned and walked the opposite of him to the Beginners.

When she entered she was greeted by a swift blow to the back of her neck.

"You're late soldier!" a tall Irken dressed in an even darker shade of latex stood over her with a long shock stick in his hands, "I won't tolerate tardiness in MY class! Now line up."

Gaz stood on her feet and ran to the line, mumbling a few choice words. She watched as the Irken dished out commands to the rest of the beginners until he came face to face with her.

"Ah yes, the tardy one." He gave her a smug look, "You seem different, out of line, disobedient!" he poked her with the non shocking end of the stick, earning a deep and low growl from Gaz.

"Poke me again and I'll thrust you into a world of pure darkness and torment" she threatened him, but only received a high pitched laugh.

"Fool you think you can match my wits. You'll regret the day you ever dared to upstage me!" he plunged the stick into Gaz armor and sent 10,000 volts of electricity all through her body. Gaz screamed and fell to her knees.

"That'll teach you, now I want 100 push ups from you soldier, and then 12 laps around the vicinity, after that you'll run the course twice. Then you will be done with training day one."

"WHAT!?!" Gaz was about to object

"If you DON'T finish the training right, you'll do it over and over until you get it perfect!" he smirked and commanded, "GET TO IT!"

Every Irken in the room dropped to the ground and began their push ups, including Gaz.

The day went on, and it drove her crazy, she never had so much shit to do in her life. As the training progressed she thought about Earth, and how much she hated being there. She used this anger to finish the course, and met Zim near what looked like a locker room.

"How did training go?" Zim asked as they entered the room.

Gaz sighed and rubbed her arms, "It sucked, it hurt, it was a pain, and I wanna get out of here."

"You'll get used to it soon Glitz" Zim took off his uniform entirely, and stood there stark naked in front of Gaz who, after getting a good look at Zim, covered her eyes and even began blushing.

"ZIM! Put your clothes back on what do you think you're doing!?"

"It's shower time" Zim laughed at Gaz's impudence

"Aren't you...I mean we allergic to water?" Gaz whispered, trying to avoid looking at Zim's nakedness.

He smiled, "Yeah we are but you know we don't clean ourselves with water. Now come on get your clothes off..."

"WHAT ARE YOU A PERVERT OR SOMETHING!?" Gaz brought up her hands to guard herself. Zim stared at her like she had gone crazy.

"All of us have to shower, it's a basic rule" Zim shrugged, "I get it you must be insecure about your body or something well I'll go and you can go when the room is cleared." He left her and went to shower.

"Stupid aliens...stupid Zim!" She mumbled and kicked the wall then headed back to her sleeping quarters. After a while Zim came back, refreshed and clean he began looking for clothing while Gaz took her leave to the showers.

When she got there the whole room was empty, she undressed and quickly turned on the shower head, a dark blue liquid began raining out of the head.

"What the hell..." she reached out with her hand, it felt like water, but at the same time it didn't. She stepped in fully and began washing herself. The fluid felt warm and refreshing on her body. She thought about the Herbal Essence commercials back home.

"This must be what it feels like for those girls" she laughed to herself then turned off the faucet.

Wrapping herself in a towel and making sure that her belt was still set right, she ran back up to the room to get dressed. Zim was waiting and greeted her.

"Finally took that shower eh Glitz?" Zim moved toward her, and Gaz began backing away.

"Uh Zim you mind staying out for a bit while I dress? I'd like some...you know... privacy." She smiled nervously hoping Zim would buy it.

"Geeze you're jumpy. Alright I'll wait for you out..." he stumbled over a bag lying in the middle of the floor and fell toward Gaz.

"AHH WHOA!" He closed his eyes for a half second then felt something round, soft, and warm in his hand. He opened his eyes and saw that he had fallen on top of Gaz, and his hand seemed to have landed on her chest.

Gaz's eyes were still closed; she was red in the face and thankful that her towel was still wrapped around her tightly. The only problem was...

"Glitz....um...your chest it's like..." Zim stuttered.

Gaz opened her eyes, afraid of what she would see, and she was.

Zim's hand...was grasping at her breast.

* * *

End Again; tell me what you think so far and I'll post Ch 4 soon!


	4. A Walk in the Halls

**Author Notes**: I don't own Invader Zim, or its Characters. Though I'm good at drawing Jhonen Vasquez! Muahahaha!!!

**Maran Zelde: **........I have nothing more to say. I have done what you asked and made Zim's height to your approval. That will be the only change.

* * *

CH 4 – A Walk in the Halls (Bruised)

"S...soft....wa...warm....round..."

Zim repeated the words dazedly, and stared at his shaking hand. He continued walking down the steps past all the other soldiers and played the scene over in his mind.

- 10 Minutes Ago -

"Uhh..soft.." Zim muttered and felt Gaz's chest even more to be sure of it.

Gaz on the other hand quickly pushed him off and grabbed herself, violated. She began babbling incoherently and tried to throw Zim off her back.

"I uh... SOMETHING HAPPENED IN TRAINING AND MY...CHEST IT'S BRUISED!" she turned around and held herself again, "Oww....just a bruise that's all!"

Zim tilted his head to one side, unconvinced. As he gazed at his roommate, Gaz turned and stared at him angrily.

"Ge....GET OUT! I need to get dressed!" she screamed and pushed him out the door, then locked it securely.

- End of Flashback -

"Why am feeling so hot in the face?" he touched his cheek, and he knew he was blushing. He couldn't understand why his heart was pounding furiously and why in the world he was so nervous.

_Maybe his chest really is bruised _he thought, hoping his assumptions were correct. _Or maybe not...maybe he's a she... maybe he's a girl...OR HE HAD SOME BREAST TRANSPLANT! _

He ran in the halls screaming his head off and running into everyone. The thought of a male with boobs was just too much for the guy. He bumped into Zeke and bowed his head apologetically.

"Hey think nothing of it Zim." Zeke smiled, he was wrapped in a towel around his waist. Zim looked and guessed he was on his way to the showers.

"You look like you've done something bad Zim. Why are you out of breath?" Zeke looked at him questioningly and saw Zim was staring at his chest. "I know I have a great body Zim but..."

He was cut short when Zim reached out his hand and grasped him. Zim presumably began to squeeze slightly.

_They were like this! Squishy! But..but bigger and rounder and... _he kept touching Zeke until he felt a swift blow to his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! VIOLATING MY PERSONAL SPACE! WHAT'S YOUR SUDDEN URGE FOR MAN BOOBS!?" Zeke was slightly red from embarrassment. Zim just bowed again.

"Apologies Zeke I um... sorta have things on my mind..."

Zeke grunted and walked away, "Don't let me catch you feeling up on any man boobs Zim..."

Zim nodded and continued his venture through the building.

Meanwhile back in the room Gaz was getting dressed rather slowly, thinking about what had just happened.

"I can't believe he touched me..." she looked at the bag on the floor. "It's your fault, you made him trip and fall on me and..." she stopped and shook her head smiling. "All in all I thought it was a hoot."

She thought about the expression on Zim's faced and laughed.

"He looked so confused and scared I bet he's walking around the academy talking about it..." her eyes grew wide. "OH NO! IF HE TELLS ANYONE THEN I'M SCREWED OVER!" she slid her boots on and made a mad dash out the door to find Zim.

Zim traveled outside the walls, unconscious of where he was heading. He ran into someone and looked up, then saluted quickly and tried to regain his composer.

"Uh Almighty Tallest Red! What brings you to the Academy?" Zim asked with slight astonishment in his voice.

Red blinked and replied, "Just making sure everything is going smoothly here. Everything IS going smoothly right Zim?"

Zim bowed his head

"As smooth as I ...the day I was released from my tube sir"

"Uhh gross...but either way keep up the good job Zim..." he floated off and left Zim to his own doings.

Zim shrugged and kept walking until he felt a hand grasp his arm and pull him into a small unnoticeable area. It was Gaz of course.

"Glitz! I um I'M SORRY FOR..." Zim was cut short as Gaz took hold of Zim's shoulders and shook him like crazy.

"You didn't tell anyone did you!?" She kept shaking him until he managed out a small "no", she sighed relieved.

"Why would I want to tell anyone? They'd start thinking I'm...both ways and not one way!" he waved his arms in the air hysterically.

Gaz looked at him straight in the eyes, "You know don't you! You know my secret!"

Zim stared at her with utmost puzzlement.

"What secret?"

"Don't play dumb Zim!" Gaz pushed him away, "You need a refresher? Here I'll give you one!" She pulled off the top of her uniform so she was in her skin, wrapped up in bandages so her chest looked like a man's.

"What are you doing put your shirt back on Glitz!" Zim felt the same heat rise in his face and his heart began to pound at an incredible pace, "What the hell I never felt this way when I see other naked guys!"

Gaz put her finger on the bandage as if she would tear them off, "Here I'll show you!" she began to pull down until Zim grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Look I don't know what your secret is but it's none of my business. So ...so put your shirt back on and let's head back. I won't freak out anymore that you have man boobs." He smiled nervously and handed her shirt back to her.

"You...you mean that Zim?" She asked while smiling.

"Yeah of course" he turned and began walking toward the building until he felt a rock hit the back of his head, "OW WHAT THE...?" he turned and saw Gaz looking at him like she was going to eat him.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THEM "MAN" BOOBS!!!" She growled and sprinted after him, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

"ALL I SAID WAS MAN BOOBS WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Zim screamed and ran into the building with Gaz nipping at his heels.

- Meanwhile in a Dark Place we Don't Know about Yet -

"Is everything going smoothly Red?"

Red sat next to his colleague and smiled maliciously.

"Everything is running smoothly Purple..." he motioned to the huge screen with Zim's data all over it, "...he doesn't suspect a thing. Our plan will succeed my friend...we will succeed." He chuckled slightly.

Purple grinned and arched his head back into a small laugh.

"Perfect..."

* * *

End, Reviews people! 


	5. Slight Cunfuzzlement

**Author Notes**: I don't own Invader Zim, or its Characters. The World is being a butt muncher, I don't like it. Sorry I'm just in a bad mood. Someone didn't show up yesterday and I had to wait for nothing. Also upset with the U.S Economy but that's a different story, I should grab a soda...maybe fire a death ray at Earth...yeah..I'll do the Death Ray thing.

_Doomo Arigato!

* * *

_

CH 5 – Slight Cunfuzzlement (Revealed)

Zim rustled in his blanket. For some odd reason he felt like there was limited space in his cot. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around the small room.

"It's early..." He looked over at Gaz's bed and noticed it was empty. Then something groaned underneath his sheets. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh God...please don't tell me..." He lifted his blanket and nearly fainted.

Right there was Gaz, curled against his body and nuzzling his chest. He was scared, he was confused, he was sickened, he was...strangely aroused.

"Mmm..." Gaz scooted closer to Zim and hugged him around his waist. Zim gasped and jumped out of bed, pointing dramatically at Gaz.

"YOU'RE CRAZY GLITZ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY BED!!?" Zim continued to scream at her, she just yawned and looked at him with slight amusement.

"I don't know I guess I wanted a sleeping buddy and..." she blushed and remembered she was supposed to be undercover. "I mean I was probably sleep walking heh, sorry about that Zimmy."

"ZIMMY!? ZIMMY!!!!!????" He screamed and ran out the door all hysterical again.

"Geeze what climbed up his ...whatever Irkens have..." She sighed and got dressed.

Zim continued to run down the halls, "A FELLOW IRKEN CALLED ME ZIMMY!!! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

He stopped at Zeke's door and banged on it. Presently Zeke opened it.

"Zim? I'm like ...not even ready to see you." He was still in his sleeping drab.

'Sorry Zeke it's just I'm having issues and I'm scared of my room mate." He smiled nervously

"Oh well that's...queer" Zeke rubbed the back of his neck and motioned for Zim to enter.

Zim bowed and walked in, then huddled in the corner, bringing his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth slowly.

"I'm not gay...I'm not gay..." he repeated to himself softly.

Zeke raised his eyebrows and sat down watching. "What's wrong Zim?"

Zim jerked his head up and looked at Zeke dazed.

"I'M NOT GAY!!!" He looked like he was going to foam at the mouth and bite.

"I didn't say you were man! I just asked if you were alright." Zeke backed away and gave the poor guy some air.

Zim lowered his head and mumbled, "Glitz was in my bed..."

"So? Maybe he got drunk or something and.."

"I was in the bed with him..."

"OK not right! You are one disturbed guy." Zeke shook his head and looked at Zim with pity.

"Something is wrong with me Zeke! I actually LIKED having Glitz there with me in my bed." Zim trembled and began rocking back and forth again.

"Soooo... you are... questioning your sexuality?" Zeke paused and doubled over laughing at Zim. "HAHAHA ZIM'S GAY ZIM'S GAY ZIM'S GAY!"

"SHUT UP I AM NOT GAY! Or am I...NO!....AHHH!!" he got up and ran out the door past everyone and back to his room. Gaz was still there, dressed and sitting on her bed as if waiting for Zim's return.

He pointed at her again, "Listen you! I am NOT like that ok!? I don't have a THING for you! I don't know why you ..you..YOU DO THESE WEIRD THINGS AND MAKE ME FEEL WEIRD BUT IT ENDS NOW!"

He took several deep breaths and waited for her answer.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself Invader Glitz?" he put his hands on his waist still waiting.

Gaz stood up, "Well Zim are you telling me that these weird feelings mean you like me?"

Zim dropped his arms and sputtered, "LIKE YOU!? WELL...as a friend yes but..."

"Ah no. Heh you like me dontcha!" She pushed him down on the floor and sat on him, "SAY IT ZIM!"

"NO! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM GET OFF ME!" He struggled and tried to push her off.

"I know what will make you change your mind!" she began leaning towards his face.

"IF YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU ARE GONNA DO YOU WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF ZI..." He was shut down when Gaz pressed her lips against his and was sent into a world of pure dooky...I mean magicalness.

Gaz wasn't sure why she was doing what she was doing. She thought it would only go as far as sitting on him and pushing his buttons, but all that left her mind and her only goal was to attack Zim's mouth.

"Ewww sick!"

They broke the kiss and looked up, Zeke was standing there staring at the two like they've gone insane.

"You two...WERE MAKING OUT! TWO GUYS WERE MAKING OUT!!!!" He ran away screaming about it throughout the building.

Zim pushed Gaz off and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform.

"Now look what you did! Everyone will look at us like we're nuts! I'll be laughed at and everything I've come to believe will be a lie!"

Gaz pushed his hand away, "You don't have to worry Zim. I'm not a guy..." she stood up and helped him to his feet.

"What are you talking about of course you're a guy!"

"No I'm a girl." She pressed her belt and transformed herself into a female Irken, still hiding the fact she was a human.

Zim rubbed his eyes and stared in disbelief.

"You ARE a girl! IMPOSSIBLE! Oh...but that means...I'M NOT GAY!" he laughed pleasantly then continued his confusment with Gaz.

"So why are you telling me this now, why not sooner?"

Gaz sat across from him, "Well if you knew you'd turn me in. I'm here on a mission Zim and I intend to finish it at any cost!"

"May I ask what you're mission is?" He watched her close the doorway and return to her seat.

"You know those rolling blackouts on Earth?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Well it's got something to do with those blackouts. Umm... that's all I can give you."

Zim nodded and smiled, "Well thank god I'm not gay. So who is responsible for the problems on Earth?"

Gaz was about to speak when the door was busted down and two guards grabbed them.

"HEY LET GO!" Zim struggled with the Guard and elbowed him.

He ran over to the other one who held Gaz, he turned and whacked Zim hard on the head with his large stick thing, Zim fell to the floor and looked up, he vision was blurred.

"Zim!" Gaz's voice echoed in his mind, and then everything faded into black.

* * *

A little rushed as you can tell but still worth a good rating I hope. Review the story by clicking the cool blue button down there haha. 


	6. Rolling Blackout

**Author Notes**: I don't own Invader Zim, or its Characters. Thanks for the replies you doom monkeys. I enjoy hearing the comments on how you are soo fascinated by Irken Man boobs. You sick children.

_Doomo Arigato!

* * *

_

CH 6 – The Rolling Blackout (Betrayal)

"Wake up stupid! WAKE UP!"

Zim felt a swift kick to his face and opened his eyes. His body ached, and his hands were chained to the ceiling of what looked like the Tallest Castle. His eyes drifted to another figure next to him. It was Gaz and this time not in disguise.

"GAZ? What are you doing here? Where's Glitz?" That earned him another kick in the face.

"Idiot I AM Glitz! Stupid guards stole my belt and I transformed to my human figure. Dammit. "

Zim still held a blank expression, "Uh..."

Gaz sighed, "I was pretending to be a male Irken so I could find out what your leaders were planning." She struggled with her chains.

"The Tallests? They haven't done anything! I think..."

He watched her pull a small pin from her wristband and managed to unlock the keyhole. She jumped down and started working on his chains.

"Earth picked up a signal that the blackouts were coming from this area of the solar system. It was my mission to find out who done it and capture them." She finished and Zim fell to the floor in a heap.

"Mission? So you work for someone?"

Gaz took his hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"I work for the Gameslave Company. The blackouts are ruining the games, even though they run on batteries. I think that the Tallests are sucking the energy from every electrical object on Earth."

She motioned for him to follow her and they ran down the dark halls trying to find the Tallests chambers. While they ran Zim kept asking all sorts of questions, which was really...annoying.

"Why didn't you just tell me Gaz?" Zim grabbed her wrist and demanded more answers.

'If I had told you, you wouldn't have believed me now shut up already god!!" she pulled her wrist out of his grasp and opened a door.

The room was pitched black except for two figures who rose out of their seats. One had purple eyes, the other had red.

"Welcome Zim and human female!"

The lights dim as Red clapped his hands, "What a pleasure to have Zim and his friend join us."

Purple nodded and smiled at the two, "Yes a great pleasure, too bad it must end so soon."

The lights turned on and there stood the Mighty Tallests Purple and Red. Zim's attention was to the huge onyx colored machine behind them. It glistened in the light with a threatening glow.

Red noticed Zim's stare, "Ahh I see you're wondering about this device Zim!" Red went over to the machine and patted its side, "We call it the Reduction Ray"

Zim looked at it again, "Reduction Ray...what's it do?"

Purple smiled, "It's what kept all of the other Irkens short." Then he frowned, "Until it ran out of energy."

"Energy? So you guys are responsible for taking the power that lights Earth!" Zim clenched his fists, "You sick bastards! How will the people of Earth live without their energy?"

The Tallests just laughed and Red spoke, "I didn't know you felt such compassion for the filthy meat bags! But none the less..." he motioned to the Reduction Ray, "...its power was drained after Impending Doom II, that's why almost the entire planet has grown 2 feet in the last year! We needed as much energy as we could find to fuel the machine so we could shrink everyone down to the size they belong to!"

It was Purple's turn to speak, "Our last transmission that you sent us Zim, we managed to do a little digging and found out that Earth was quite abundant in energy, so we decided to steal it all and give it to the ray."

The two smiled and laughed triumphantly. Zim growled, his fists still clenched and shaking with anger.

Gaz stepped forward and yelled, "You realize that you've taken the energy necessary for young kids to play their gameslaves and kill vampire piggies!!??"

The Tallests switched blank stares, "Uh....vampire pigs...?"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Gaz pointed at them, "YOU'LL BOTH SUFFER, I WILL THROW YOU ALL INTO A WORLD OF PURE DREAD!"

She lunged at them but was grabbed by the gaurds and held firmly in place.

Zim growled, "Let her go! She's not worth hurting!"

"She's not worth protecting either Zim." The Tallests laughed again.

"Maybe you'd like to know why you were brought here Zim." They smiled as Zim nodded. Purple looked at Red.

"Go ahead and tell him..."

Red stepped forward, "It's your lucky day Zim. You will be the first to try out the Reduction Ray!"

Zim's eyes went wide, "No."

"Yes, soon you will be back to 3 feet in size, and what a wonderful sight it will be."

Zim pulled his gun from his belt and began sprinting toward Red.

"NO I WILL NOT GO BACK TO THAT SIZE!"

He raised the gun and fired; suddenly a figure appeared and used its arm to hit the beam back towards Zim which he easily dodged. The dark form ran at Zim so fast and kicked him back to his place at the bottom of the steps.

Zim looked up at the person standing on the stairs, he was wearing dark red armor and a black hood shielding his eyes.

"Who the Hell are you..." Zim asked

"I forget to mention that the Academy had a top student who became elite, also our personal assassin and body guard." Red snapped his fingers and the Irken removed his black hood. Zim took a deep breath.

"Zeke..." he muttered and watched in disbelief as the strongest of all Irken warriors stood before him. His best friend, now his worst enemy.

"Zeke here had the best scores of everyone, show this lowlife how to really get things done Zeke!" Red pointed at Zim, "Kill the betrayer!"

Zeke jumped, his fist raised high. Zim rolled over and missed the punch by a mere inch. He stood up; Zeke lifted his hand from the floor, a large crack left in the marble.

'Zeke, you don't wanna hurt me. We're best friends don't let the Tallests tell you what to do!" Zim couldn't avoid the next hit as Zeke's fist struck him in the face and sent Zim flying into a wall. He opened his eyes and saw Zeke walking toward him.

"I'm sorry Zim, but as an assassin it is my duty to kill, even if it's you."

* * *

End, heh Sry to leave you guys with this cliffhanger. Reviews will be loved. 


	7. Betrayed

**Author Notes**: I don't own Invader Zim, or its Characters. Thanks once again for the incompetent reviews. I'll admit my story was rushed, mainly because I was writing so quickly and I was hyped on my brain freezy. Nonetheless that is no excuse. I hope this chapter will clear up all the gaps for you guys and maybe stop the evil reviews, though I know that will never come to pass, enjoy.

_Doomo Arigato!

* * *

_

CH 7 – Betrayed (Goodbye Red)

Zim watched carefully as Zeke became closer with every step. He stood up, stumbling, his breath was out.

They've been fighting for some time now, mutually with equal power and agility. It was as if they were brothers, or clones. For during battle they had always seemed to look exactly like the other.

"Why don't you just die Zim? It pains me to have to continually beat you into the dirt..." Zeke sighed mockingly. He put his hands to his hips and observed Zim stagger toward him.

"I'm not giving up" he gasped out, looking toward Zeke with anger and confusion in his eyes, "Why are you helping the Tallests! All our time together you said they were nothing but idiots who can't do things for themselves!"

Zim was surprised to hear a small laughed from Zeke. Slowly Zeke raised his arms and crossed them, he smiled pleasantly.

"They ARE nothing but idiots, they can't do shit for themselves." He turned to look at the Tallests, they didn't seemed pleased with those words but Zeke continued speaking, "I can say whatever I want about them, they can't beat me nor can they get rid of me. If they did, everyone would go into rebellion. After all, I am the one who keeps everyone in line. You might say that_ I_ am the one who controls this planet, not them."

Zeke let out a menacing laugh as the Tallests began to shake in anger of their humiliation.

Red stepped forward and raged at him.

"How dare you! You mock your leaders? Just because you're the strongest warrior on this planet you think you can just strut about and claim everything for yourself?"

Zeke just smiled back contemptuously and listened to the continuing ramblings of Red.

"You've become way out of line Zeke! Perhaps we'll shrink you down to size instead and **I'll** kill Zim, you've been stalling long enough! Have you really got a soft spot for him?"

Red did not say anymore, his breath drew in and his eyes grew wide. Looking down he saw a large spear with a golden shaft, the words 'Justice' engraved on it, implanted right through his armor. He looked at Zeke was knelt down in front of him, holding the hilt of the spear. Zeke plunged it deeper within Red, earning a blood curdling scream.

Zeke spoke every word with a venomous allure, "**I'm** the one who will take care of Zim, and you are in no condition to give me orders. Die."

Zeke pulled the spear out of Red promptly; the blood sprayed and sizzled through the air like the hissing of a snake. Red tumbled backwards to the floor, gasping for breath; each attempt was shorter than the last until he knew no more.

Zeke spun the bloody spear upright and rubbed the blood off the head, it shown with arrogant power and soon it was turned facing Purple.

"Care to try dieing?"

Purple's face when a light shade of green and he shook his head.

"No, go ahead and...Do what you were told..."

Zeke made a soft grunt and turned the spear toward Zim.

"Alright Zim, it's time to die."

Zeke turned the spear in his hands and charged, his eyes hungry for the battlefield.

"DIE ZIM!"

Zeke closed his eyes, jumped and brought the blade down hard onto his target. He heard a loud clang and opened his eyes. Zim was deflecting the assault with a large sword, also with a golden hilt. A spark emitted from the two powerful blades and Zeke was pushed back.

"Where did you get that?" Zeke's eyes stared intently at the sword, noting that Zim's weapon had the words 'Freedom' imprinted on the blade.

Zim turned the sword so it was above his head.

"We got our weapons at the same time; you just don't remember do you?"

Zeke shook his head and ran towards Zim again. In that moment Zim saw a flash of his memory come to mind as everything became slow motion to him.

----Flashback TO Zim as Kid (with cool echo effect) ----

Zim fell to the ground in a loud thump while several tall Irken boys sneered down at him.

"He's hecka short!"

"I know what a shrimp"

"You'll never make it as a great invader with such a short height ZIM!"

The words stung the young Irken, he felt them kick at his sides. A tear escaped from his eye and the rest of the boys began to laugh.

"Oh look...he's crying! What a weenie!"

One boy turned Zim to face him; he made a fist with his hand and was about to bring it down onto Zim's face, had it not been for another hand grabbing the boy's wrist and throwing him backward.

"Leave the little man alone, it's not like you guys are any better."

The boys glared at this tall guy and stalked off. He helped Zim to his feet.

"You ok?"

Zim nodded and looked at his rescuer, a tall Irken boy about his age, wearing a red suit like his own. They looked as if they were twins, all except for the height. Zim found his voice and began to speak.

"Who are you?"

The boy smiled.

"Name's Zeke, and you?"

"Zim"

"Nice to meet you, come on I'll buy you something to eat."

Zim smiled back and walked with his newfound friend.

----- End of Flashback ----

Zim snapped back to reality and saw the spearhead so close, enough to see Zeke's name on the shaft beneath the blade. Zim ducked and ran behind Zeke.

"Zeke! Let's stop this fighting! I don't even know why we're fighting!"

Zeke thrusted the spear at Zim and pinned him to the floor by his shoulder.

"We're fighting because I want to; I am the one who summoned you here! The Tall Morons thought it was just to shrink you down and squash you. But I had a deeper reason. I wanted to fight you to prove I am the strongest!"

Zim looked at his friend, still unsure of where this was headed. Zeke saw the confusion and continued speaking.

"You left Irk and were deleted from the files; it was the Tallests who sent you away just because you were annoying. Meanwhile I've been fighting every Irken on this planet and defeated every single one. Except you and you're my final obstacle to jump Zim."

It became clear to Zim that Zeke wasn't fooling around, he wanted to destroy Zim so all who knew, would know Zeke defeated everyone on his planet. He was fighting for fame and glory.

"Zeke we're best friends, you can't just throw this all away for a title"

"I can as a matter of fact"

Zeke pulled out a small knife and raised it above his head. He brought it down towards Zim's heart but was stopped in his place, Gaz had gotten in between him and Zim, and she had the blade of the knife in her hand which was oozing blood.

"Gaz? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Zim stared at Gaz in awe; she just turned to him and grinned smugly.

"Don't think you'll get all the fun, besides if you die how am I gonna get a ride back to Earth?"

She pulled the knife from Zeke's and painfully got the sharp edge of the knife from her skin. She threw the dagger away and wrapped her hand with a dry cloth quickly.

Zeke sighed angrily "Why can't you two just DIE!!???"

Gaz smirked at Zeke.

"We can't die, the battle has just begun."

She stood up and took Zim's sword into her hands, then poised herself.

"I'll fight you now"

Zeke made a small laugh.

"And pray tell, who or what are you fighting for? The Earth? Yourself?"

Gaz held the sword in her hands firmly with unwavering strength, her eyes flashed angrily at Zeke.

"No, I'm fighting for all the kids that want their game slaves back. But that's not my only reason..."

She swung the sword at Zeke with such speed she nearly knocked off his head. Gaz once again got into her kick ass position.

"I'm fighting for Zim"

* * *

End for now, I'll try and continue but I'm swamped with school and other...unnecessary crap. 


	8. Gaz Kicks Ass

**Author Notes**: I don't own Invader Zim, or its Characters. I am Now Thinking of a new story

Geeze it's been super long, I have to blame myself first since I've been lazy, second is cause of school. You know how it is when you're trying to destroy everyone you despise and yet Science and Math get in the way, right? Am I right? Of course I am.

_Gomenasai!_

_

* * *

_

CH 8 – Gaz Kicks Ass (Treacherous End)

Throughout the halls the fight between Gaz and Zeke raged on. Zeke dodged most of the attacks but it seemed that his human foe was not ready to give in. As the fight progressed Gaz's swiftness increased drastically, making it even more difficult for the Irken warrior to move.

In a flash, Gaz swished the sword angrily and cut the side of Zeke's face just barely, Zeke stumbled back and held his spear up to block the continuous blows.

_I don't understand! _He said to himself. _How can a human match my strength, this isn't right! She is like an equal! This really sucks!_

In one final drive, Gaz spun around and landed a hard blow to his spear cutting it in half. The head flew off and landed near the terrified Purple, who took cover behind the shrink machine..thing. Gaz held the sword up to Zeke's chin and smirked.

"Looks like I've won, you gonna give up now?"

Zeke growled angrily and threw his broken weapon away. He looked up and gazed into her eyes with deep respect.

"You aren't so bad human. You make Zim look like a sissy..."

Zim cried out, "I AM NOT A SISSY!"

Zeke continued talking, "You sure can fight, where'd you learn those moves?"

Gaz put the sword down next to Zim and smiled proudly.

"Gotta thank the vampire piggies."

"ENOUGH!"

Zeke, Zim, and Gaz turned their attention to Purple, who seemed to have taken things into his own evil claw-like hands. He positioned the shrink ray and aimed it carefully at the three fighters.

"Say goodnight!" Purple laughed and fired, a lime green laser blasted out and began making its way toward Zim and the others.

Zeke smiled tiredly, "Shit we're toast"

"The good kind or..."Zim smiled back slightly

"The bad kind you twit." Gaz smacked the back of his head irritated. She picked up his sword and stood in front of the oncoming threat.

"Gaz don't be a fool, you can't just bat that thing back"

Gaz turned to Zim and gave him a small grin.

"Don't be so sure green boy; I'm not your average human being"

She got into what looked like a batting position and waited patiently. Suddenly she swung the sword and cut the ray of light in half. One bit went one way while the other turned and headed straight for Purple.

"OH NO!" He shrieked and turned to run but the beam struck him down. Slowly he began to get shorter and shorter until he was the height of Zim so many years ago.

Gaz went over and helped Zim to his feet, putting his arm over her shoulder to keep him from falling. He looked over at Zeke.

"You're not gonna try and avenge Purple, or even try and kill me now?"

Zeke turned away and grunted, "I don't fight someone when they aren't at their best, no use killing someone who's already kinda dead like."

He bent down and picked up his broken weapon and sighed.

"Looks like I've got some more training to do."

Zim gave him an enthusiastic smile, "When you're done we can fight again!"

Zeke turned and began walking away, "Nah, you'll be too busy hiding behind your girlfriend's skirts. Laters Zim, live long and prosper or something"

He walked out the doors, and Zim stood as usual, stupefied.

"What girlfriend? Who's he talking about?"

He looked at Gaz for answers; she just shrugged as she bound and gagged Purple then threw him in a sack. His height was not the only thing that changed; even his voice became an annoying vocal, like nails on a chalkboard.

"LET ME OUT YOU STUPID FILTHY STINKIN' HUMAN!"

Gaz gave the sack a nice chop.

"Be quiet or I'll rip your face off! I'm taking you to Earth where humans can cut you up and feed you to whales!"

The bag silenced and Gaz heaved the bag over her shoulder.

"I think Dib will be glad to have this dropped off at his doorstep."

Zim poked the unmoving bag then looked at Gaz.

"You aren't going to tell your stupid brother what you saw here, or anything like that are you?"

She grinned, "I'll tell him only what I think he should know, and he's gonna have to be satisfied with that."

"Thanks Gaz, you're pretty ok, for a human"

He crossed his arms and waited for a response, instead he received something that required no words. Gaz pulled him by the collar of his shirt and into an enticing kiss.

Zim's eyes closed and he let her do as she pleased, letting her consider thing as a reward for helping him win the battle, though he would not admit he was enjoying himself as well.

She pulled away and sighed

"Well, my first kiss and I lost it to a green loser"

Zim balled up his hands into fists, "LOSER? Hello we just won and-"

SMACK!

"OW WHAT THE HECK YOU-"

Gaz pulled him back into a kiss, then released him and smacked him again. Zim rubbed his cheek and as she lifted her hand again he flinched and put his arms up to block.

"Relax I won't hit you. You deserved those two slaps anyway."

"What for?"

"For being an ass, and for being an ass with humor"

She laughed and took his hand

"Can we go home now Zim?"

He looked at her and gripped her hand within his.

"Yeah lets go home then"

End –

* * *

That was lovely; I need reviews on whether I should do an extra chapter when they get back and what happens there! Or to just cut it short here. So yes submit reviews, don't bite my head off or I will bite you. Here are the top people I give credit to for reading my stories:

Speedy Youkai, rekka-the insane wolf demon, Invader Johnny, Abby Ryou

If I didn't mention you, it's not cause I hate you, it's cause I just don't know now leave me alone.


	9. We Come to a Close

**Author Notes**: I don't own Invader Zim, or its Characters. I am Now Thinking of a new story

You people are never satisfied! Lol but alright I'll give you the chapter you've so desired. As always I wanna say thanks for the reviews. I hope to catch you all reading my next fic for the Jimmy Neutron area. I dub it "The Geeks Get The Girls" and it's a Sheen/Libby fic.

_Arigato! Sayonara!

* * *

_

CH 9 – We Come to a Close (Duh)

Stars dot the black sky. Not a single streetlight lit due to the blackout. Streets were quiet and lonely. Dib walked outside and looked up, it was the 15th night he'd had come out to see if is sister would be coming back, and he felt it was all very hopeless.

Suddenly one of the stars blinked and started heading downward toward him, the star began to come into focus. A dark red voot was hurtling straight for Dib!

"Oh shit...!"

He jumped out of the way as the ship landed right where he was standing. He watched the door slide open as Zim and Gaz came out. Gaz was holding a big brown sack.

"You guys are back! GAZ YOU'RE OK!" he ran toward her and gave her a big hug.

"If you don't let go of me..." she began, he voice with its deadly tone.

Dib laughed and let go quickly with a small sorry. He looked at Zim and smiled.

"So how did your unfinished business go?"

Zim shrugged

"Fine, just easy and all those other words that describe how inept the training was"

He sighed and slid his arm around Gaz's waist bored like. Gaz did the same to him and gave Dib a sly grin.

Dib's mouth hung open

"Why...are...you...are..you...two..."

Gaz gave a small sigh and nodded.

"Zim and I have found _love_"

She stretched the word and laughed as Dib's mouth nearly hit the ground.

"You're aware he's like a 100 year old alien!"

Gaz just broadened her smile

"I like older men"

Dib felt faint but regained his composer and looked at the huge sack at Gaz's waist.

"What's that, the baby?"

"Don't be stupid Dib. It's for you so you can be happy."

She threw him the bag, and he opened it. His eyes lit up and he smiled that usual smile.

"Wow an alien! For me? AWESOME!"

Purple opened his eyes and freaked at the sight of Dib.

"WHO ARE YOU! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A BIG HEAD!"

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!"

Dib ran away taking the sack back to the house.

Zim sighed and looked at Gaz

"Now who's gonna rule Irk..."

Gaz looked up at him and knew what he was going to say.

"Do what you gotta do Zim."

She let go of his waist and started heading back to the house.

He grabbed her hand, "Gaz..."

She turned and faced him, her eyes slightly brimmed with tears. Zim pulled her toward him and wiped them away.

"I can't rule Irk..."

"You can! You're gonna be the best ruler they've got. You'll be-"

He silenced her with a kiss to her lips, and they both let go of their troubles in that short instant, though to them it felt like an eternity.

After a few minutes, Zim let go and stroked the side of her face. Gaz kept staring into his big red eyes, surprised at his newfound affections. She wrapped her arms around him and decided that maybe she didn't have to put up a wall with _everybody_, especially Zim.

"I don't want you to go Zim, that's all."

Zim made a small grunt

"If you would have just let me finish!"

'FINE WHAT?"

He sighed, "I can't rule Irk...without you by my side"

Gaz's eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"Zim you know I can't go up there!"

"I know! So, I'm gonna let someone else rule Irk!"

She looked at him with confusion

"...and who would that be?"

Zim smiled and looked up at the sky, "Already told him, he should be taking care of everything."

Gaz looked up and thought about who Zim was talking about. Zim took her hand and smiled again.

"Come on, I wanna see what Dib is going to do with Purple!"

Gaz smiled back

"Alright!"

They both ran back inside the house, happiness for EARTH!

Meanwhile on Irk

"ALL HAIL THE NEW RULER! TALLEST ZEKE!"

The whole planet cheered as their new ruler took the stands, smiling broadly, Zeke made his speech.

"I gotta thank Zim and his girlfriend for getting me this job! So first off let's build em a huge statue and honor the two! Then it's FREE SNACKS FOR ALL!"

The Irkens cheered again and began working, and Zeke leaned against the railing, looking up at the sky and smiled.

"Zim and Gaz, heh. Those two are just crazy."

To this day, we do not know where the statue of Zim and Gaz are. But we continue to work diligently to find it.

End –

* * *

Hope you liked it! Read and Review. Thanks once again to my faithful readers and I leave you with one word...MOO! 


End file.
